


Jealousy

by Sweet_cool_twins



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Brief Appearances of Raimon First-years & Hamano (IEGO), Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Amagi (IEGO), Pining Amagi (IEGO), Pining Mahoro (IEGO), Romance, Slight Mahoro Tadashi/Kousaka Yukie, Supportive Hikaru (IEGO), Wingman Yukie (IEGO), but its all in Amagi's head, except Tsurugi (IEGO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_cool_twins/pseuds/Sweet_cool_twins
Summary: Amagi was Mahoro's best friend. They both had a huge love for soccer and Amagi always admired Mahoro for his confident and strong determination to stand up for others. He thought he knew everything about Mahoro and that their friendship was back to normal after the Holy Road Tournament until he realised it didn't.A.k.a an Amagi x Mahoro fanfic where Amagi gets jealous of Yukie, Mahoro's as vague as ever, and they are both pining idiots.
Relationships: Amagi Daichi/Mahoro Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope dearly that Amagi's feelings aren't confusing. I have tried to be more descriptive of how the characters are feeling in my stories. I've been reading other fandom fanfics to get the gist of it. It still feels like Amagi's feelings are all over the place imo. I did my best for the kiss and the entire fic in general. Really appreciate anyone for reading this until the end! I do hope you guys enjoy! Cheers!

"You've been looking at your phone for some time, Mahoro? What are you looking at?" Amagi asked, curiously leaning over to glance at his friend's phone while sitting on one of the circular platforms in the playground.

"It's nothing, Amagi. Don't concern yourself over it." Mahoro, who was leaning against an inverted pull-up stand, briskly kept his phone into his jersey pocket, brushing off the topic his friend started. Amagi frowned.

"It's my concern when I see you smiling so sweetly over it." It had been a long time since Amagi saw his best friend's flushed red in embarrassment, not since they were kids. Blush? The stony-faced captain of Genei Academy blushing? That was unfamiliar. Amagi had only seen the exact same reaction by the boys in school whenever they had received a confession from a girl. Did Mahoro have a love interest? That was very peculiar... "Is it a girl?! Did you fall for someone?!" Amagi did not expect a giggle from his other childhood friend, Yukie, who was standing in between them. "W-what's wrong, Yukie? What's so funny?" The girl burst into laughter.

"Aren't you going to tell him, Mahoro-kun?" Yukie questioned. She and Mahoro made brief eye contact, a knowing look on Yukie and a nervous look on Mahoro.

"What? What's going on?" Amagi watched between the two of them. It seemed Yukie knew something Mahoro didn't want to talk about. Amagi's frown deepened. Did Yukie know Mahoro's secret? Why wouldn't Mahoro tell Amagi too?

"I-it's nothing to concern over, Amagi! Let's go! We have dinner to go to." Mahoro turned and left the playground, leaving his two friends behind.

"Ah! Mahoro!" Amagi hurried over to catch up, with Yukie following a few steps back while softly giggling behind him.

* * *

"Say, Amagi. That Yukie girl's pretty cute, don't you think?" The casual sentence by Hamano set a stern expression on Amagi's face. He slammed his locker door, making the rest of the Raimon soccer members in the changing room jumped. He eyed the younger boy.

"If you dare go after her, Hamano, I'll crush you!" It wasn't long since Amagi had reconciled with his childhood friends, so he was a bit protective of them even though they are old enough to stand up for themselves. Hamano flinched in fear as he sheepishly tried to back away from the conversation.

"But isn't she with Genei Academy's captain? I thought they were dating when I first saw them." Shinsuke said at his spot with the other first-years who had already finished changing and were waiting for their seniors.

"You're right. She seems pretty close to him," Tenma casually commented beside him.

"They're your childhood friends, aren't they Amagi-senpai? What's their relationship?" Kariya grinned mischievously as if he expected Amagi would be displeased about it. Amagi blinked in shock. He never thought of his two best friends that way. He could not help but drift his line of thought to them in a relationship. Was that the secret Mahoro didn't want to tell Amagi? They were in the same school while Amagi ended up in Raimon. Yukie knew about Mahoro's avoidance to keep Amagi away from his bullies. What other things had they done together while Amagi wasn't around? His mind conjured an image of Mahoro with Yukie heading out of school together, enjoying each other's company, just the two of them. Amagi grasped his chest, feeling a dull ache in his heart. He could not fathom why he felt that way.

"Amagi-senpai?" Amagi snapped out of his thoughts to look at Hikaru who addressed him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Hikaru...I'm fine. I'll be heading home now...Bye." Amagi bristly took his bag from the bench and swiftly left the clubroom.

* * *

"Yukie..." The Genei student turned her head to Amagi who called her. The two of them were waiting outside Rairaiken after they had finished their meal, for Mahoro who was in the washroom. Her indigo eyes blinked adorably in curiosity at Amagi. It made him remember Hamano's previous comment about her being cute. He could see why his friend thought so. Was that how Mahoro thought of her too? "Why does Mahoro keep staring at his phone like that? Is reason Mahoro keeps staring at his phone, because of the person that he likes? " Amagi blurted out, hoping he didn't sound pressing. There was that giggle from Yukie again. A pit of irritation settled in Amagi's chest. He didn't expect to be irked by the sound.

"Mahoro-kun's in love!" She stated.

"Mahoro?!" Yukie nodded.

"Pretty surprising isn't it? Our Mahoro-kun's grown up!" Her words confirmed Amagi's initial assumptions that Yukie knew about Mahoro's secret. That deepened his worry over the importance of their friendship. What else was Mahoro keeping from Amagi that Yukie knew? His suspicions of their relationship grew when he was reminded of Shinsuke's words. They had been friends longer than Amagi had. It was clear that the two of them were closer than Amagi was with each of them. "Are you jealous?" Yukie asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Amagi noticed that he had been silent for some time. He shook his head to clear his mind. He was about to answer when he realised her question. How did she come to that conclusion?! Amagi wasn't jealous. Was he? Yukie's face tilted one side with an inquisitive look, causing Amagi to barely suppress the shiver.

"No! Of course not! Not on Mahoro!" Yukie hummed.

"I wasn't asking if you're jealous of Mahoro-kun." Indigo eyes bore into Amagi's. He stiffened. Amagi spurted out random noises as he tried to explain himself. Yukie beat him to it. "Well, you're right. He is in love with the person on his phone if that's what you're asking."

"Mahoro's...in love..." Those words broke Amagi's weaken bravo. "W-who is it?" He stumbled his words.

"Hmm, why don't you ask Mahoro-kun?" Yukie said, hinting at something and not noticing the crushed tone in her friend's voice.

"You won't tell me?" Yukie wouldn't tell him. Why not? He was their friend too, wasn't he?

"Nope~! It's a secret. It's kind of funny how he needed a photo from me to put on his phone though." Yukie giggled again upon recalling a memory. A photo from Yukie...What reason would Mahoro want a photo from her unless she was his girlfriend? He would have kept a photo on his phone to look at when he missed her. There was a brief silence from Amagi again, which Yukie noticed. "Hm? Amagi-kun?"

"I-it's nothing..." Their conversation ended when Mahoro came out of the washroom.

"Mahoro-kun!" Yukie jogged up to the red-haired boy. "You're done?" The addressed boy nodded in reply.

"Yeah. I hope you guys didn't wait too long?" Amagi silently watched his friends chat as their conversation drifted to the back of his mind. He noticed how Mahoro's eyes softened, and a small upturn of the corners of his mouth in Yukie's presence. He also spotted Yukie's joyful expression in front of Mahoro. Pain flared through Amagi's chest at the sight before him. He felt as if his heart had gone through a grinder. It _hurt_. "We should head back home now. Amagi?" The distance sound of Mahoro called Amagi back to the present. The pain, instead of leaving, lessened to an agonising throb. Mahoro's brows furrowed. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Talk to you tomorrow, Mahoro, Yukie..." Amagi trailed off. Without much thought, he dejectedly walked down the road to head back home.

"Oh, goodbye, Amagi-kun." Yukie called her friend but Amagi was too deep in his thoughts to hear her. He also didn't observe the troubled look on Mahoro's face which was directed towards him.

* * *

That night, Amagi tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He kept thinking about Mahoro and what Yukie said. Mahoro was in love. The boy he had known since they were in kindergarten had fallen for someone while Amagi was unknowingly clueless about it. His friend had found someone else without Amagi knowing, and it could possibly be with their closest friend Yukie. How long had Mahoro harboured those feelings for? Was it before or after they rekindled their friendship? Did Mahoro get together with Yukie while Amagi was lamenting over their little dispute? Mahoro would have told him about that, wouldn't he?

Amagi then recalled how Mahoro briskly kept his phone upon the enquiry from the purple-haired boy. It left a hole in his heart. Yukie was the one who mentioned his adoration. It wasn't Mahoro. Mahoro didn't want Amagi to know. Was their friendship that weak that Mahoro wouldn't let him know about his secret relationship? Weren't best friends suppose to know each other well? Didn't they recover their friendship? Or was it all in Amagi's head?

Amagi sat up and took his phone that laid on his bedside table. Since he was so restless, he might as well text Mahoro to enquire about his secret. Maybe it could help relieve some uneasiness in his heart. He opened his messages and searched for his text conversation with Mahoro. He typed and sent a message to him.

Amagi Daichi:  
_Mahoro, Yukie said you have a crush on someone_.

Amagi waited for a few seconds, but there was no answer. He quickly texted another message, recalling the photo Yukie mentioned to him after dinner.

Amagi Daichi:  
_Is it someone I know?_

Amagi hoped he wasn't being too pushy. He started to panic until he saw the three dots indicating Mahoro was typing. He heaved a sigh of relief. A message bubble popped up in replacement of the three dots at Mahoro's corner of the chat.

Mahoro Tadashi:  
_Maybe_.

Maybe? It was either a yes or a no! Amagi texted his question.

Amagi Daichi:  
_Maybe?_

Mahoro Tadashi:  
_Was this what you were worried about just now?_

Amagi Daichi:  
_Just answer it, Mahoro. Please_.

Mahoro finally replied a moment later.

Mahoro Tadashi:  
_Yeah..._

Amagi asked the question he had been dreading. He knew it had to do it.

Amagi Daichi:  
_Is it Yukie?_

Another silence from Mahoro. It was a torturous few seconds to Amagi.

Mahoro Tadashi:  
_Amagi, I see Yukie as a best friend. She's like a sister to me. I would never have her interfere between the both of us._

"Mahoro..." Amagi whispered his name. He was unsure what to make of Mahoro's words. Were they supposed to mean that he treasured their friendship? Or were they to confirm that he potentially liked Yukie?

Mahoro Tadashi:  
_Listen, it's late. Let's go to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow_.

Amagi Daichi:  
_Wait! I'm not done yet!_

Mahoro Tadashi:  
_Good night, Amagi_.

_-Mahoro Tadashi's offline-_

* * *

Amagi wondered about the previous night. He stared at Mahoro's name in his contact for a while before he finally felt tired and had to sleep. The conversation didn't help his predicament at all. Whoever Mahoro's crush was, be it Yukie or some other girl, it broke Amagi's heart. He was unsure why he felt that way. His best friend had found a romantic partner and Amagi was being the unaccepting friend. He had no idea why his heart was torn sharing Mahoro with someone else, especially someone who held so much importance to Mahoro. He should be happy for Mahoro, so why couldn't he?

"Amagi-senpai." The third-year felt a tug on his sleeve. Amagi snapped back to reality to Hikaru who tried to get his attention. "Look!" He pointed at the Raimon entrance where a familiar greyish low pony-tailed haired girl waited, wearing a purple sailor school uniform different from the Raimon blue. The girl turned around as if she had sensed a presence and immediately spotted the older purple-haired boy.

"Amagi-kun!" She called.

"Yukie!" The Genei student ran up and stopped in front of Amagi. "Why are you here?" Amagi asked in surprise. Genei may not be far from Raimon, but it was still a few bus stops away. Usually, Yukie or Mahoro would inform Amagi prior if they were coming over to hang out.

"I'm here to talk to you about Mahoro-kun," Yukie replied. Hikaru, realising that the conversation was private, excused himself. Amagi watched his junior walk away, hoping that by looking at his back, he would gather the words to speak up. Yukie spoke instead, "Did something happen between you two? He seems to be mad at me for something. Was it because of what I had said yesterday?"

After a long moment of thoughts, Amagi finally asked dreadfully, "Are...Are you together with Mahoro?"

Yukie's eyes blinked in surprise. "No, I'm not." Her face shifted to a displeased and yet understanding look. "Is this what you two had a misunderstanding over?" Yukie sighed. "Amagi-kun, just because I'm a girl and concerned over a childhood friend, doesn't mean that I have feelings for him, especially since he already has feelings for another." Amagi almost could not believe that last sentence.

"But the photo he wanted from you?" Amagi enquired.

"It's of a dear friend we both treasure and love. If he wanted a photo of me, he would've just taken it with his phone camera." Yukie explained.

"T-then who is it?" Yukie shook her head.

"I can't tell you." That aggravated Amagi. Why could she not tell him? Why were both of his friends hiding things from him? Amagi let out all the feelings he had over the past few days.

"You two are hiding things from me again...Haven't we established that we shouldn't keep things from each other?! Didn't we learn that from the Holy Road?!"

"Amagi-kun..." Yukie swallowed as she carefully prepared her sentence. "Listen, Mahoro-kun isn't deliberately hiding things from you. He's afraid." Amagi's eyes widened in confusion.

"Afraid? What does Mahoro have to be afraid of?" Amagi could never forget Yukie's reply.

"Of his crush's reaction if they realise Mahoro-kun's feelings for them."

* * *

Amagi was confused. Why would Mahoro be fearful of his crush knowing his feelings? Whoever Mahoro loved was going to be so happy! Of the years Amagi spent with Mahoro, he knew the other might not be expressive, but he was kind and cared for others. None of that made sense. Amagi had thought the confrontation with Yukie would have resolved the issue, but it only worsened the mess in Amagi's head. "Amagi-senpai?" A call that seemed far away caught Amagi's ears. He looked up from his crouched position under a tree near the river bank to find his junior standing beside him with an encouraging smile on his face.

"Hikaru..." Amagi breathed out the boy's name. A part of his awareness was still lost in his mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Hikaru waited for his senior to reply. When Amagi didn't seem to want to answer, Hikaru patiently continued, "Is it about, Mahoro-san?" Amagi continued his silence. He rested his head in his arms again, driving his thoughts to run through his mind so that he could explain something to Hikaru. He felt warm at his side and realised Hikaru had sat down beside him. His comforting presence soothed the doubts that plague his mind. A moment passed with Hikaru patiently waiting for Amagi's explanation, and Amagi gathering his words together.

"I can't tell what I'm feeling anymore..." Amagi began, "I can't tell if I'm sad that Mahoro found a new crush, or jealous that he and Yukie are closer than with me..." Once Amagi started, his words flowed out of his mouth, like there was no filter to manage it. "I've always been alone. The two of them had always been together. It was me and Mahoro at first, then Yukie joined in. After that, I realised the two of them had always been close. Yukie would be the one to bandage Mahoro up, while I would be at her back holding the first-aid kit. As if...I was the one damaging their time together. When Mahoro avoided me to keep me away from my bullies, Yukie was there for him. Yukie knew the reason and stayed by his side. Even now in Junior high, they are in the same school and Yukie knows about Mahoro's secret crush. Maybe I'm the one disturbing their relationship..."

"Hey Amagi-senpai," Hikaru spoke calmly, as to not anger Amagi, "do you want Mahoro-san to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" Amagi claimed, in which Hikaru smiled.

"Then you should tell him about your feelings! Let him know how you feel about your friendship! Let him know that you treasure him!" Amagi stared at the bright determined glow in Hikaru's eyes. He felt a weight off his heart and a sense of relief that things would work out between them.

"Hikaru...Thank you..." Hikaru's smile widened in return.

"You're welcome, Amagi-senpai."

* * *

The next day, Amagi requested to meet Mahoro at the back of Genei Academy's soccer clubroom, while the latter was in the midst of soccer practise.

"Mahoro. I just want you to know, whoever you have feelings for, I'll accept them! I want you to be happy. If this person can make you happier than what Yukie and I could do for you, we'll happily accept them!" Amagi voiced. Even though there was still something anchoring his heart to Mahoro and not letting him go, Amagi felt mildly relieved like a weight was off his shoulders. Amagi looked up at Mahoro, hoping he felt the same way. He did not expect to see the disgust on the other's face. "Mahoro! What's wrong?" Amagi didn't understand. Why would Mahoro not accept his response?

"I've been letting out my feelings and you still don't get it, do you?" Mahoro clenched his fists. He was so pissed off. The stony-faced captain was so frustrated that he's stoic look was displaying emotions. "I've been saying that I never let anyone interfere with our friendship and that I always wanted to protect your smile. Doesn't those mean anything to you?!"

"I don't understand! Isn't it because you're afraid of my-"

"Listen to my feelings that are right in front of you!"

"Maho-"

Amagi was cut off by the sudden press of lips against his, and the overwhelming presence of his best friend right in front of his face. Amagi had a short amount of time to comprehend Mahoro kissing him before the other boy moved away. Amagi was stunned. His eyes widened and his heart jumped to his throat. He felt his heart thump loudly in shock and a little bit of joy. Did Mahoro mean what Amagi thought he meant? The person Mahoro was in love with, was it-

"The one I like, is you, Amagi!" Mahoro blurt out before Amagi could finish his thoughts.

What?

.

.

.

 _WHAT_?! T-the one Mahoro liked...Is _him_?!

"M-Mahoro, are you telling the truth?!" It was different and hard to grasp, but by reevaluating the different scenes in his head, and Mahoro's reactions to each of them, they made so much sense and Amagi was able to piece them together easily. Everything came together like jigsaw puzzle pieces automatically slotting to place, coming together to form a wonderful image. The secret crush Mahoro was harbouring feelings for, was Amagi himself. He was brought back to the present in a blink of an eye, and found himself still in the other boy's clutches, inches from him. Amagi could not help but stare at Mahoro's red cheeks. He looked cutely attractive even with his gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. It hit Amagi. The reason for his jealousy and his broken heart, was because he liked Mahoro too! Amagi was elated! He was overwhelmed with joy!

"I said I like you! Get it through your head!" Amagi realised Mahoro's hands were still clenched around his collar. It gave Amagi a slight mental push. He gently grabbed Mahoro's elbows. It weakened the tension the Genei Captain had near his neck. Amagi had to fight back the desire to pull Mahoro in for another kiss.

"M-Mahoro!" Amagi started, "I-I like you too!" He felt Mahoro flinched. Amagi didn't care and continued, "I was so jealous when I thought you liked someone else. I couldn't stop thinking about it!" Amagi poured out his affections, now that he knew his best friend felt the same. Amagi watched as Mahoro stared deeply into his eyes, probably searching for anything that could deem his words as trustworthy. Mahoro huffed out a chuckle. His grip on Amagi's collar loosened to a gentle hold.

"I see...So we're both idiots." Mahoro said as he gripped their hands together. Amagi could feel the warm and gentle caress of Mahoro's hands on his. He was unable to take his eyes off the other, and he knew Mahoro felt the same too. Amagi could see the love and happiness filled in the redhead's eyes. How could he not notice the look Mahoro had on him the whole time? He was such a fool for thinking that affection was intended for Yukie. That didn't matter to Amagi. They both had a lot of time to catch up on the missed opportunity.

"I like you, Mahoro! I like you a lot!"

"I like you too, Amagi," Mahoro said with so much love embedded in his words. Both of them leaned in and shared one more kiss.

" _Finally_. You two have _no idea_ how long I've been waiting for this day!" The voice of their friend made the two boys jumped and separated them from each other.

"Yukie!" Amagi exclaimed in shock. How did she know they were there? His meeting with Mahoro was set up on the spur-of-the-moment, she couldn't have known. Did she follow them? Mahoro, on the other hand, looked distressed as if annoyed by the interruption by the girl.

"After all the hints I've given, and I don't get a thank you?" Her question was aimed at Mahoro.

"You made Amagi worried! How's that helping us?!" Mahoro gritted his teeth as he replied.

"Please, he did come to talk to you, didn't he? If I didn't do it, would he confront you about it?" It seemed the two of them were thrown into a two-sided argument.

"You sent him on a wild goose chase! He thought you and I were together!"

"All the more reason for Amagi-kun to be jealous and approach you!"

"Uhm, you guys..." Amagi's call fell into deaf ears.

"You're just angry because I've stressed out your boyfriend," Yukie said flatly.

"You did more than just stressed him out..." Mahoro murmured.

"Stop it, you two!" Amagi yelled. He successfully gained both of their attention. "Ah...Yukie is sort of right in getting us together, Mahoro."

"See, Mahoro-kun! You can thank me by treating me to lunch tomorrow!" Mahoro pressed his lips into a thin line, dissatisfied.

"Fine..." A brief unanswered thought flashed through Amagi's mind.

"Say, if it isn't Yukie, who have you been staring at on your phone then, Mahoro?" Amagi questioned the other boy. It slightly satisfied Amagi when he saw Mahoro flinch. The redhead briskly looked away ashamed. Yukie giggled. Unsurprisingly, Amagi didn't feel a sense of irritation.

"Tell him, Mahoro-kun!" She said joyfully.

"No."

"Oh come on! He knows you like him already!" Mahoro tilted his head downwards, his ears turning red. Amagi thought the look was endearing. He wouldn't mind seeing him blush more often. His mind ran through scenarios that would cause the exact same reaction on Mahoro. "Then I'll tell him!" Yukie dug into her pocket to look for something. Mahoro made no move to stop her.

"What are you looking for?" Amagi voiced. Yukie pulled out her cardholder which had a childhood photo of the three of them. Yukie in the middle, with Mahoro and Amagi mounting at her sides. Amagi recalled the photo was taken when they were in elementary school prior to Amagi getting bullied. "Isn't that the three of us? Why would Mahoro want a photo of this?"

"Don't you see, Amagi-kun? It has you in it! It has your smile!" She brought the photo closer to Amagi and pointed at him in the picture. "The smile which Mahoro-kun wants to protect! The smile he's _so_ in love with!"

"Yukie!" Yukie burst out laughing at Mahoro's exasperated look.

"Wait, so the photo you've been staring at, is this?" Amagi's eyes widened.

"More specifically, he's been staring at _you_ in this photo!" Yukie chuckled to herself. She stepped aside to evade Mahoro who quickly came to snatch the photo.

"Mahoro, you..." The red-haired captain stopped his persistence and looked away embarrassed.

"I told you I like you, didn't I?" The blush on Mahoro's cheeks reddened even more. "I couldn't find the photos we had taken back then, and Yukie had one so..."

 _So that was how it happened_... Amagi thought. The image of Mahoro requesting to snap a photo of Amagi conjured in his mind. It pleased Amagi of the idea that Mahoro feelings for him enticed him to do such a thing. It charmed Amagi to love Mahoro even more.

"Well, now that you two have gotten together. Mahoro-kun has to get back to soccer practice!" Yukie piped up between them. "You two can meet each other and have your date later, alright?"

"D-date?!" It was Amagi's time to blush.

"We just got together, Yukie!" Mahoro said. The grey-haired girl ignored him as she placed her hands on Mahoro's shoulders and pushed him towards the soccer field.

"I'll make sure Mahoro-kun gets to you as soon as practice is over! Bye, Amagi-kun! Enjoy your date later~!"

"Yukie! Amagi, I'll see you later!" Mahoro called out his goodbye.

"Okay, Mahoro!" Amagi watched amusedly as Yukie pushed the reluctant Mahoro away. Amagi had a few hours to kill before meeting up with the redhead captain again. He took out his phone and begun calling a certain junior. He wanted to tell him how everything turned out. "Hello, Hikaru?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Sweet-cool-twins  
> Twitter: @sweetcooltwins  
> FFnet: Sweet-cool-twins


End file.
